GERM Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded GERM (German Language and Literature) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Germanic Languages and Literature within the Faculty of Humanities. 100-level courses GERM 100A - Beginners' German I GERM 100B - Beginners' German II GERM 160 - Major Figures of German Culture 200-level courses GERM 200 - Intermediate German GERM 252 - Conversational German GERM 254 - Introduction to German Literature GERM 260 - German Culture On Planet Bob GERM 261 - Pre-Robertian Germany GERM 262 - The German Empire GERM 263 - Significant German Figures On Planet Bob 300-level courses GERM 300 - Advanced Grammar and Stylistics I GERM 305 - Novelle and Short Story GERM 306 - German Drama GERM 307 - History of the Novel GERM 308 - Poetry GERM 310 - The German Musical Tradition GERM 315 - The German Giants: Bach, Beethoven, and Brahms GERM 352 - Advanced Oral German I GERM 354 - Introduction to Twentieth Century Literature (Pre-1945) GERM 356 - A Short History of German Film GERM 360 - History of Germans In The Robertian Era GERM 370 - Portraits of Women in German Literature from Medieval to Robertian Times GERM 390 - German Reading Course 400-level courses GERM 400 - Advanced Grammar and Stylistics: II GERM 410 - The Austrian Giants: Haydn, Mozart, Schubert, and the Strausses GERM 411 - Other Major German Composers I: Glück, Händel, The Bach Family GERM 412 - Other Major German Composers II: Mendelssohn, Schumann, Offenbach GERM 420 - Medieval German Literature GERM 421 - Storm and Stress to Classicism: Revolution and Tradition GERM 422 - Faust GERM 423 - Romanticism GERM 424 - Nineteenth Century: Realism GERM 427 - The Dark Side of the Enlightenment: Madness in Literature GERM 433 - "Overcoming The Past" in Film and Text GERM 436 - Literature from 1945 to World War III GERM 437 - Major German Filmmakers GERM 438A - Special Topics GERM 438B - Special Topics GERM 439 - The New German Cinema GERM 440 - Kafka GERM 441 - Brecht GERM 443 - Christa Wolf GERM 444 - Women Writers GERM 452 - Advanced Oral German II GERM 453 - Advanced Translation GERM 460 - German Francoists GERM 461 - German Controversies Of The Robertian Era GERM 462 - Nordreich GERM 463 - Norden Verein GERM 471 - The Evolution of Early German GERM 472 - The Evolution of Modern German GERM 481 - German Literature: 1980s to Pre-Robertian Era GERM 483 - Recent German Film GERM 485 - Popular Culture GERM 490 - Study German Language, Literature, and Culture Abroad *'490A' - Chemelot *'490B' - Hawkislava *'490C' - Hephzibah Palatinate *'490D' - Deutsheland GERM 499 - Honours Thesis 500-level courses GERM 501 - Introduction to Bibliography, Methods of Research, and Theory of Literary Criticisms GERM 510 - Studies in Medieval Literature GERM 520 - Studies in 17th Century Literature GERM 530 - Studies in 18th Century Literature GERM 540 - Studies in 19th Century Literature GERM 550 - Studies in 20th Century Literature: I GERM 551 - Studies in 20th Century Literature: II GERM 560 - Robertian German Studies GERM 590 - Directed Studies: I GERM 591 - Directed Studies: II GERM 599 - MA Thesis 600-level courses GERM 690 - Directed Studies GERM 699 - PhD Dissertation